A Ojos Cerrados
by EndouKida
Summary: Brillante, descatado, intelingente pero ingenuo, dejarse llevar por comentarios no era típico de alguien como Sakuma Jirou, sin dejarse influenciar por nadie, deseoso de alguien que le comprendiera, desesperado, acorralado. La vida te enseñará lo que te falta por aprender de una forma práctica y realista, cruda realidad. Tu deseo terminará consumiéndote. Historia de Sakuma Jirou.
1. Capítulo 1 Pequeño Genio Solitario

_Hola otra vez~ ya que tengo listo el capítulo de éste otro fic lo subiré ahora aprovechando que tengo tiempo xD Será un fic más o menos largo, aun no tengo visualizado el nº de caps. Pero serán más de 5 ewe!... si, no es muy largo lo admito pero no se, tal vez se me vayan ocurriendo más cosas para agregarle~ Kaichou~ creo que seguiré siendo cruel con Sakuma Dx Me siento mal con el pobre pero para la idea que tenía quedaba perfecto como prota (?)… se lo dedico también, terminaré dedicando todos mis fics a usted xDDDD! Bueno, espero que el fic sea de su agrado, amen a Inazuma como yo y NAtsumi algún día arderá en la hoguera por bruja u.úUu xDD… Disfruten el cap~_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A ojos cerrados**

**Capítulo 1: "Pequeño genio solitario"**

Una familia feliz, una vida tranquila, las mejores calificaciones ocupan mi libreta de notas, destacado entre mis compañeros de clase y también dentro de así todos mis años de escuela, al menos es lo que recuerdo y lo que mis padres orgullosos de mi y mi esfuerzo me dicen... el chico perfecto pero solo por fuera, una simple y vacía faceta carente de sentimientos, tan falso como la amabilidad y los halagos de la gente, por dentro no siento nada, me siento vacío y solo, ¿De qué sirve ser inteligente si no tengo con quien compartir mis momentos felices? Soy hijo único, ya estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, jugar solo y hacer todo por mi mismo... con mi esfuerzo basta, es lo único que necesito. Ya he cumplido los 15 años y mis padres se han mudado de casa, ahora vivimos en Tokyo debido al trabajo de mi padre. Llevo un mes en mi nuevo Instituto. Es tan diferente a mi anterior escuela, extraño mi vida de hace un año, desde que cumplí los 15 años mi vida se ha vuelto un caos sin siquiera yo haber hecho algo, que demonios... no lo entiendo, no lo puedo comprender, ya no quiero ir a clases, pero no puedo decírselo a mis padres, somos una familia de esfuerzo y si mis padres decidieron mudarse a Tokyo fue pensando en una mejor educación y un claro mejor futuro para mi, no puedo llegar y decirles que solo porque no me gusta mi nuevo Instituto quiero volver. Nunca he tenido verdaderos amigos, solo aprovechados que buscaban que les ayudara a subir sus calificaciones o simplemente buscaban convencerme que realizara sus tareas, no me gustan las peleas, pero últimamente mis puños son mis mejores compañeros, el camino saliendo del Instituto para llegar a mi casa es un campo de batalla, como un videojuego de acción, solo que está aplicado a la vida real.

La vida de un estudiante por lo general no es tan complicada, "solo bastaba estudiar y ser inteligente" es lo que se suele escuchar muy a menudo de los padres que buscan lo mejor para sus hijos; pero en mi caso eso no aplica, ser inteligente y destacar te vuelve el blanco de los bastardos sin vida que se divierten con el tormento de los que solo quieren una vida tranquila. Un día más estas en esa cárcel camuflada con el nombre de Instituto, la capital tiene gente muy diferente a la que solía estar acostumbrado, son más agresivos y más estúpidos. Si hay un momento del día el cual odio es el momento del almuerzo. Supongo que el día de hoy también almorzaré en la azotea. Sin prestar atención a los que pasan a mi lado trato de llegar cuanto antes pasando desapercibido, tan patético, odio esto.

**-Miren a quien hemos encontrado chicos... que tal chico nuevo, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?-** maldición ya han llegado, me detengo pensando una forma de salir rápido de ahí, volteo y miro a quien me había hablado, el bastardo que me dio la bienvenida la primera vez que llegué, le miro con odio, no me gusta pelear pero si no me defiendo temo no poder llegar algún día de esto a mi casa.

**-¿Qué quieres? No tengo tiempo para perder en este momento-** dije lo más serio y creíble posible, poco me cuesta aparentar, soy experto en ello, se burlan y empuño mis manos con odio, ¿Por qué demonios me molestan si ni siquiera les miro, son tan molestos...

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso hoy un profesor no te recordó que eras el número uno? ¿Una décima menos? Que mal chico nuevo-** te burlas de mi con el descaro que te caracteriza, el sarcasmo domina tu lengua, ni siquiera se tu nombre, solo el apodo que tus marionetas usan para dirigirse a ti.

**-Burn... déjate de estupideces, no necesito que me recuerden lo bueno que soy, basta con que yo lo sepa, no necesito demostrar mi superioridad ni mucho menos usar marionetas sin cerebro que me sigan a todas partes para demostrar poder- **te dije arriesgándome a que te aproveches de mi desventaja y me vuelvas a golpear. Al parecer no te ha gustado lo que te he dicho, al menos es mi deducción al ver como borras tu sonrisa de tus labios y afilas tu mirada que intimida pero que claramente no te daré a conocer nunca.

**-El chico nuevo está mostrando las garras, interesante... cuida esa boca suelta que tienes que en cuanto menos te lo esperes te la voy a cerrar basura... vámonos-** diste la orden para que tus marionetas se retiraran, al parecer querían algo más que un intercambio de palabras y amenazas al aire pero tus palabras son ley para ellos y se retiran sin objetar nada. Mi cuerpo aun se siente tenso por aquella mirada, da miedo... mi cuerpo aun no se recupera de la golpiza que me diste la última vez... o quizás me duela por la pelea con el otro chico que odio y que sinceramente ni siquiera quiero pensarlo, me revolverá el estómago y no podré comer. En silencio me quedo por unos instantes en el mismo lugar, asegurándome que no quedaba nadie a mi alrededor para continuar mi camino.

La azotea es un lugar tranquilo, agradezco que nadie venga a esta hora ya que la brisa suave se siente bien. Sentado en una esquina del sitio apoyado sobre la malla de protección que fácilmente se lograba pasar al otro lado... realmente era inútil su propósito, su existencia en ese lugar... miro hacia abajo sin expresión en el rostro, que gente tan hipócrita. Repletos de mentiras, envidia y codicia. Bestias hambrientas de corrupción y maldad cubiertos por un manto de ingenuidad y amabilidad falsa. "Mejor solo que mal acompañado" es de l oque me he convencido en este último mes, pero mi deseo de conseguir un amigo no me abandona, mendigo la amistad de alguien... que lamentable me he vuelto, tan deplorable, ¿A dónde se ha ido mi orgullo? Ser inteligente no siempre lo acompaña la popularidad, deseo de muchos pero solo es el logro de pocos.

Las clases continúan por la tarde y mi mente está ausente, vagando lo más lejos posible de este lugar de torturas físicas y psicológicas, la presión que se siente ahí agobiaría a cualquiera pero mi terquedad y mi masoquismo impiden dar mi brazo a torcer, no van a ganarme, tal vez exagero un poco y quizás nadie me presta atención y solo es mi mente sicótica que me hace malas pasadas, me gustaría pensar en ello como una gran posibilidad pero lamentablemente no es producto de mi imaginación. Las clases dan término e intento salir lo más rápido posible pero el profesor me lo impide.

**-Sakuma, Me gustaría hablar contigo unos momentos... acompáñame a la sala de profesores-** me dice un tanto serio aquel hombre de unos 35 años, quizás tenga más o quizás menos no es algo que me preocupe. No me agrada mucho la idea de quedarme más de lo necesario pero no me queda de otra.

**-claro, no hay problema-** dije con mi mejor cara, mientras más sonrío más vacío y estúpido me siento, no debería sonreír si no tengo ganas pero mi hipocresía me supera y maneja mi faceta con aquellos aduladores que solo alimentan mi ego, que al parecer es lo único que está alto junto a mis calificaciones. En silencio le seguía unos pasos más atrás observando de vez en cuando aquella amplia espalda de ese hombre, había que tener carácter para ser profesor de las bestias que asistían a éste Instituto... que sea costoso no aseguraba la selectividad de sus alumnos ni mucho menos la calidad de éstos, el dinero manejaba el mundo actual y dominaba en todos los estatus sociales, es una de las lecciones que la vida me ha enseñado.

**-¿Sakuma?-** reacciono al escuchar aquella voz masculina que me llama, presto atención y me percato que ya habíamos llegado a la sala de profesores, todo indicaba que me habían estado hablando pero ni idea de que, no estaba escuchando, no logro concentrarme el día de hoy, me siento cansado quiero dormir un poco.

**-Lo siento, estaba algo distraído... ¿Ha dicho algo?-** pregunto un tanto apenado por la situación embarazosa en la que solito me metí, él se ríe un poco y yo solo rasco mi mejilla con mi dedo.

**-Te decía que últimamente has estado un poco distraído y se te e algo desanimado, ¿Estás durmiendo bien? ¿O acaso hay algún problema que te está inquietado?-** me pregunta como si me estuviese leyendo el rostro, me quedo completamente inmóvil por un par de segundos sin dar respuesta alguna a sus cuestionamientos a mi persona, no puedo evitar que me ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿Acaso sabe algo? No, ya lo sabría todo el mundo. Cierro mis ojos y me calmo, entrar en pánico sin necesidad no es propio en mi.

**-No, claro que no... es solo que últimamente no he dormido lo suficiente, ya sabe... los exámenes parciales no se resuelven solos, necesito repasar para mantener mis calificaciones y mi beca en este lugar-** digo para que me crea, aunque no es del todo mentira, solo la mitad y la forma en la que la he formulado dan credibilidad y firmeza a mis palabras, soy un jodido experto en mentir, pero no se hasta que punto le miento a la gente y cuando comienzo a mentirme a mi mismo.

**-Ya veo, bueno si solo es eso entonces supongo que no hay problema, pero recuerda que el descanso es tan importante como estudiar, eres uno de mis mejores alumnos, tengo grandes expectativas puestas en ti Sakuma, bueno no te quito mas tiempo, nos vemos mañana-** dijo mientras me señalaba la puerta, entrecierro levemente mis ojos y le sonrío como si le estuviera agradecido por sus palabras, no le pedí que las dijera... no necesito más mentiras en mi vida, sin más me despido de manera cortés y abandono el lugar, estaba casi seguro que me pediría hacer los deberes de los delegados de la clase que al parecer no la habían hecho. A la salida del Instituto encuentro mi verdugo, mi ceño se frunce casi por inercia, tan despreciable, ese sujeto debería desaparecer. Detuve mi andar sin quitarle la mirada e encima a aquel oji-verde grosero y malhumorado, de pésimos modales y de agresivo carácter que se encontraba de brazos cruzados, ¿Esperaba a alguien? No era asunto mío por lo que continué caminando firme y algo rápido pasando a su lado.

**-Juguemos un rato, te daré ventaja mascota-** me susurraste con ese detestable tono de voz que posees y que de solo oírte hablar haces que mis deseos de golpearte desborden de mí amenazando a mi auto-control con destronarlo por la ira. Tan solo te ignoro y sigo caminando mientras mordía mi labio inferior para calmarme un poco. Te dejo atrás en unos minutos, aun no entiendo que rayos hacías ahí, de ninguna manera aceptaré que me esperabas para molestarme porque te juro que si es así te golpearé en cuanto te vea nuevamente. En lo que me doy cuenta he llegado al río, miro el lugar, estoy solo.

**-¿Ya te cansaste de esconderte? Que aburrido...-** dices a mis espaldas, no hace falta que me voltee, con solo escucharte se quien eres y no es algo de lo que me sienta orgulloso. Me volteo solo para demostrarte lo mucho que te odio.

**-No estoy de humor para tus juegos estúpidos y sin sentidos Fudou, ¿No tienes a quien molestar hoy?-** te hablo con ironía impregnada en mis palabras, como no me interesa tu respuesta ni nada que provenga de ti mis pies buscan sacarme de ahí pero me detienes del hombro con fuerza lanzándome hacia atrás, pierdo el equilibrio y acabo en el suelo.

**-No te pases de listo mascota, yo decido cuando te puedes ir o no-** dijiste disfrutando de la situación, te miraba con odio, sin importar el resultado hoy me desquitaría contigo por todo lo que me tiene la vida complicada. Me pongo de pie y te tomo de la ropa haciéndote retroceder pero tú no haces ningún intento por alejarme, solo sonríes, te divertía ver mi frustración, rabia, ira y enojo en mi rostro y mirada, era lo que querías, lo has logrado, siempre acabas lográndolo pero hoy querías algo más.

**-Alguien debe enseñarte modales mascota... y lo primero que debes aprender es que no debes tocarme con tanta confianza bastardo arrogante...-** afilaste tu mirada mientras me hacías ver mi error, estaba desprotegido por cogerte de la ropa y lo corroboras golpeándome en el estómago con fuerza, me dejas sin aire y mi fuerza quiere abandonarme, pero me rehúso a aceptar mi derrota, mi orgullo no me deja.

**-Bastardo... no soy la mas-cota de nadie, mucho menos de alguien como tú...-** mientras hablaba retrocedí unos pasos rodeando mi estómago con ambos brazos, me recupero rápido y me abalanzó hacia ti dispuesto a golpearte, pero como si fuese lo más sencillo del mundo me evades y me vuelves a golpear, esta vez directo a las costillas, un quejido de dolor escapa mis labios pero no me doy por vencido y te sigo logrando golpearte directo al rostro, siento que te he golpeado bastante fuerte porque mi mano aun me duele, no logro abrir mi puño, retrocedes un poco y tu mano limpia la comisura de tu labio, te lo rompí. Sonrío confiado y tomando más seguridad pero bien se que ese puñetazo en tu rostro te lo cobrarás con creces en mi.

**-Jodido mocoso, me rompiste el labio... tienes agallas, pero esa confianza que tienes ahora te la haré desaparecer a golpes, espero que tu orgullo te haga llorar y me supliques piedad bastardo arrogante- **me sentenciabas y yo simplemente me reía, ¿Tú hablando de arrogancia? Te provoco aun más y te llamó con la mano para que dejes de hablar mientras tiraba mi bolso al suelo, eso te ha molestado bastante, no debí hacerlo, sin lograr reaccionar a tiempo ya te encontrabas tan cerca como para tirarme al suelo de un golpe, no puedo moverme, mi cuerpo no está acostumbrado a recibir golpes y aun está resentido por las últimas dos peleas que tuve, me cuesta respirar pero eso a ti no te importa y comienzas a patearme mientras sigo en el suelo, mi cuerpo se retuerce del dolor que siento mientras que mis brazos solo se preocupan en proteger mi cabeza y rostro mientras que mi cuerpo se encoge para no recibir más golpes, creo que te has cansado de golpearme o ya te aburriste porque te detienes y te agachas tomándome del cabello para elevarme y obligarme a mirar tu rostro sonriente satisfecho. Te acercas a mi oído y susurras algo en mi oído pero no logro comprender que es lo que dices, casi estoy inconsciente, lo último que veo es tu tan detestable sonrisa ampliarse por ver aquellas lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas, me dejas tirado en el suelo y te vas como si nada, no había nadie alrededor, te maldigo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan mientras que me siento en el suelo quejándome por el dolor que siento, tomo mi bolso y de alguna manera debo llegar a casa, no estoy lejos solo dos cuadras más y todo habrá acabado, estaré seguro y mi infierno personal dará tregua hasta el siguiente día.

Entro en casa, no hay nadie, cosa que agradezco bastante, no sería agradable tener que decir lo mucho que me aman en mi nuevo Instituto a mis padres, no quiero darles más preocupaciones de las necesarias. Subo a mi habitación y dejo mis cosas y antes de descansar lo primero será darme un baño y quitarme la tierra que traigo en la ropa y en el cuerpo o luego no seré capaz de hacerlo. El agua caliente recorre y acaricia mi cuerpo aliviándome un poco el dolor que sentía, tengo que vengarme de ti Fudou, ésta no te la perdono. Haré que te arrepientas de haber intentado jugar conmigo, conocerás al verdadero Sakuma Jirou.

**-Usaré tus mismas estrategias de juego... y veremos quien es el que ríe último...**

**Continuará...**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Genial~ dos cap, subidos el mismo día, es mi récord en ésta página xD! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi parecer usé éste cap como una introducción al fic ya que no pasó mucho, Sakuma prometo compensarte en algún momento de la historia (?) eweUu Me iré a escribir mis otros fisc~ Byee~!_


	2. Capítulo 2: Amigos

**Capítulo 2: "Amigos"**

Ya estamos a mitad de semana y no debo ir más a ese maldito lugar que tanto detesto, creo que tendré que asumir y aceptar que los milagros realmente existen y no todo es tan malo como parece, aunque a veces piense lo contrario que es casi la mayor parte del tiempo. Tendido sobre mi cama sin hacer nada más que mirar al techo, aun siento algo de molestia en el cuerpo pero al menos no me han quedado marcas visibles en mi piel. Para despejarme antes solo bastaba con estudiar durante la mañana o leer un libro pero ahora ya no es suficiente… desde la mañana me la pasé sentado en mi escritorio, me acabé toda la tarea pendiente que tenía, trabajos, informes y sigo igual…

Camino por la casa, no hay nadie aun, mis padres han ido a visitar a unos familiares que les llamaron el día de hoy para verles, me invitaron, pero preferí quedarme, no me siento de ánimos como para fingir más sonrisas ni contar mis agradables anécdotas de estudiante. Ya tengo bastante hipocresía con la gente del Instituto como para ir en busca de más; nunca hacen preguntas novedosas ni dicen lo que realmente piensan, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te está yendo en el Instituto? ¡Has crecido bastante! ¡Mira qué alto estás!... mientras muestran esa falsa sonrisa, gratitud y amabilidad por compromiso en sus mentes solo critican y dicen todo aquello que quisieran decirte pero que por "educación" se lo callan hasta ahogarse con su propio veneno.

Paso por la cocina para ver si tengo algo para comer ya que solo estoy con el desayuno, mientras me preparaba un emparedado y un vaso de refresco miré la hora en el gran reloj colgado en la sala, ya eran casi las 4 de la tarde, limpié y me acomodé en el sillón de la sala de estar y encendía la televisión para distraerme un poco. No suelo ver televisión pero de vez en cuando no me pasaría nada. Transcurren los minutos y solo consigo aburrirme más de lo que estaba por lo que ya hastiado de mi situación apago aquel aparato monótono y salí de casa, mis padres no llegarían hasta mañana por la tarde así que prácticamente podía hacer lo que quisiera, lástima que no era de eso y seguía mi aburrida y apagada rutina día a día, una nota en la entrada junto a mis llaves captó mi atención, la cogí y me di cuenta que era para ir a comprar mi cena, perfecto, me vendrá bien salir un rato y respirar aire fresco.

Salgo de casa, aun hay bastante sol pero no hace calor, mis padres deben de estar bastante preocupados como para dejarme solo en casa, a veces pienso que han inventado la salida para darme un poco de espacio… Odio estar dándole problemas, el otro día les oí discutir mi situación, aunque claro, no saben nada, tampoco quiero que lo sepan, esto es algo debo ser capaz de solucionar por mí mismo. Sé que les preocupa pero ya desistieron de preguntármelo directamente, es mejor si no se enteran de nada… Así estoy bien.

**-Veamos… tengo que ir por carne, verduras, huevos… no es tanto**

Mientras caminaba y guardaba la nota en el bolsillo de su pantalón junto a las llaves de casa. De vez en cuando pasaba alguno de mis vecinos y les saludaba con una seña de manos y una sonrisa, gesto que era correspondido de igual manera; mientras caminaba y buscaba en que distraerme sin darme cuenta me encontré de pronto en el parque que está cerca de mi casa, hace ya tiempo que no venía por este lugar, creo que la última vez que me pasé por aquí fue hace 3 semanas. Bueno, por aquí también puedo acortar camino. A lo lejos se podían ver niños jugando con un balón de fútbol y seguramente sus padres eran los que estaban un poco más atrás… Pero alguien ha llamado mi atención, más bien una pareja unos metros más adelante del lugar donde me encontraba, detuve mi andar para darme el tiempo de no estar confundiéndome de personas, pero no era el caso, unos metros más adelante se encontraba el ser que tanto detesto junto al presidente del concejo estudiantil Kidou Yuuto… Me quedo tras un árbol para observar que es lo que hacen, es raro encontrarles juntos, por lo que me he percatado en el Instituto y por rumores no suelen llevarse bien, bueno en parte le entiendo, ¿Quién podría llevarse bien con Fudou? Nadie en su sano juicio estaría con alguien… Como… ¿Él? ¿Pero qué demonios…? ¿Primero discuten y pelean casi a muerte para luego besarse? Pero… ¡Están en un lugar público, eso no se hace en éste tipo de lugares pervertidos! Aunque, creo que nunca a nadie se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que ellos mantuviesen una relación escondida, con que Fudou Akio tiene un punto débil después de todo, es bueno saberlo ahora si podemos jugar de igual a igual… Haré que pagues por todo lo que me has hecho sin motivo alguno maldito bastardo, ya lo verás. Antes de que mi plan fracase sin siquiera haberlo puesto en marcha me retiro del lugar sin ser visto por la pareja, la que al parecer estaba muy ocupada como para prestar atención siquiera a lo que a su alrededor ocurría.

Ya en el centro comercial camino sin preocupaciones, mi mente planeaba muchas cosas con las que podría hacer que el maldito de Fudou se arrepintiera de meterse conmigo pero a pesar de lo mucho le odio no puedo evitar sentirme mal por tener que involucrar a Kidou, aunque no lo conozco ni tampoco quiero conocerlo más de la cuenta tampoco, pero… ¿No me estaré volviendo como esos cretinos? No, claro que no, no puedo retroceder, tengo que avanzar y seguir con mi venganza, tienen que aprender que no cualquiera me puede pasar por encima así como así. Sin darme cuenta de cómo ocurrió ya me encontraba en la tienda, miré el lugar, no había mucha gente por lo que mi estancia en el lugar sería rápida y temporal, con un carrito caminé por el lugar mientras iba tomando todo lo que en la lista aparecía; el pasillo de los dulces es tan difícil de evadir que sin darme cuenta ya llevó chocolates, malvaviscos y galletas para comer, lamentablemente no se pueden devolver así que termino llegando a la caja registradora donde el sujeto que debería estar registrando todos los productos que llevo solo me observa con una sonrisa que muy poca confianza me da, solo por eso le devuelvo el gesto y me acerco de forma disimulada a él, cosa que al parecer no le molesta para nada.

**-Si no quieres que te haga perder tu miserable trabajo será mejor que dejes de mirarme con esa cara tan despreciable, das asco…**

Tal y como lo esperaba, con esa frase tan insignificante todas las ganas que parecía tener aquel tipo se esfumaron y registró todas las cosas de la forma más rápidas que le fueron posibles, hasta creo que me ha dejado cosas gratis con tal de que me vaya pronto y mantener su trabajo, pobre idiota… En fin, será mejor que me vaya a casa, ya está anocheciendo y luego volverá a hacer frío, tengo que preparar todo para disfrutar mi venganza.

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

Distraído observaba a la gente que pasaba junto a mí como si no existiera más nada que solo ellos, sus vidas monótonas y apagadas, tan rutinario, ser adulto era simplemente aburrido, a mi derecha hay un pequeño callejón, me detengo frente a él y miro hacia su interior sin mucho interés, más unos ruidos son los que captan mi atención, como si se tratase de la boca de un lobo, me sentía más que tentado a entrar y seguir aquellos ruidos, estaba muy poco iluminado en comparación a la calle principal donde iba toda la gente como robots, aunque se podía ver bien. Cuando doble en el final del callejón una botella se dirigía a mi posición, la cual por suerte alcancé a esquivar, solo se escuchó como el vidrio impactaba en la pared y se desfragmentaba rápidamente en pequeños trozos de cristal regados por el suelo, volteo nuevamente a ver quien fue el causante de aquello, tres sujetos golpeaban a un chico de cabellos rosa pálido, parecía de mi estatura, por un instante me quedé observando, él me recordaba a mí, por lo que sin pensármelo mi cuerpo se movió por si solo acercándome a ellos y golpeando a uno de esos sujetos con tanta fuerza que creí que me había fracturado la mano, me dolía pero la ira me había dominado.

**-¡Déjenlo en paz! Acabo de llamar a la policía, no deben tardar, ¡Si no quieren más problemas será mejor que se larguen de una buena vez!**

Estaba más que claro que no la había llamado pero como en mi mano izquierda sostenía mi móvil junto a la bolsa de mis compras ellos dudaron y sin ganas de saber si mis palabras eran ciertas o no huyeron, llevándose consigo al sujeto al cual había golpeado, mi puño aun temblaba, recordé al chico que permanecía tirado en el suelo y lo revisé.

**-Oye, ¿Estás bien?... ¿Estás vivo? Bueno, aun respira… Supongo que si…**

Sin mucho por hacer lo cargo en mi espalda y me lo llevo con cuidado de no romper los huevos que compré en la tienda, el chico no quedará más golpeado de lo que ya está; me parece familiar, pero no sé de donde pero tampoco es algo que quisiera saber en este instante… Quizás no debí entrometerme, pero no pude evitar sentir lo que éste chico estaba sintiendo, ¿Compasión? ¿Lástima? No lo sé, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que me vi tan reflejado en él en ese instante que a quien estaba ayudando no era solo a él, sino más bien… Estaba haciendo lo que nadie hace por mí. Luego de llegar a la urgencia del hospital más cercano me fui, ahí se encargarían de contactar a sus padres o con quien viva eso ya no era mi problema… Por alguna razón me siento mejor.

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

Mi anhelado fin de semana transcurrió tan rápido que no parece como que hubiesen pasado ya cuatro días… Nuevamente estoy en este lugar, podría pasar rápido el tiempo y el año, aunque ahora que recuerdo, hoy mismo pondré en marcha mi plan, mi salón está unos metros más allá…

**-Oye… Eres Sakuma, ¿No?**

Una voz se dejó escuchar en ese momento la persona que me buscaba estaba tras mi espalda, podría seguir camino a mi salón e ignorar que alguna vez me hablaron pero, por alguna razón me entró curiosidad, ¿Por qué demonios soy tan famoso?

**-Sí, soy yo… Pero si tú eres…**

Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, al final ahora sé de donde me resultaba familiar aquel chico, aun llevaba algunos parches producto de los golpes, igual que yo, pero no venía solo, un chico un poco más alto que el de cabellos rosa, intimidaba un poco pero como era costumbre nunca se lo daría a conocer, su cabellera larga le llegaba casi a las caderas de un rubio claro, a sus espaldas otros seis sujetos más, al parecer… Otro grupo del Instituto, soy un imán para atraerlos.

**-Sí, el mismo… Solo vine a agradecerte lo que hiciste el otro día, me tomaron por sorpresa, por eso no pude hacer mucho con esos débiles… Si quieres pasaremos por ti a la hora del almuerzo, ¿Qué dices? Por cierto, Soy Atsuya, Fubuki Atsuya y él es Temuri Afuro…**

El chico a quien había ayudado el otro día ahora se encontraba ahí, frente a mi… ¿Agradeciéndome? Quizás le golpearon muy fuerte, aunque no deja de sentirse bien, tan solo les hice una señal de saludo, para que presentarme si ya me conocían. Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras más se fueron; al final quedamos en que hoy almorzaría con ellos y me presentarían a los demás "integrantes" de su círculo de amistades privada… ¿Quién hubiese pensado que terminaría siendo el "amigo" del hijo del Fundador del Instituto?

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

La hora del almuerzo ya ha acabado, los chicos han sido bastante agradables a decir verdad, aunque solo los traté unos minutos porque Atsuya y Afuro fueron los que más acapararon mi atención, ¿Es posible hacer tantas preguntas en tan poco tiempo sin cansarse? Por instantes me arrepentía de haber ido, pero luego negaba esos pensamientos y continuaba respondiendo pregunta tras pregunta… Creo haber dicho mi vida casi completa en menos de 10 minutos y hasta con detalles. Ahora caminaba por los pasillos de aquel lugar junto a ese par mientras ellos conversaban y de vez en cuando me cuestionaban y pedían mi opinión aunque estaba demás el pensar que la necesitaban, lo más probable era solo por compromiso tal vez… De pronto dejan de hablar y planificar la tan nombrada "reunión" de la que iban comentando, observé el lugar, no estábamos solos, tres chicos interrumpían nuestro paso… Tan molestos como siempre… Prominencia.

**- Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Amigos nuevos?**

**-¿Qué quieres Burn?... Sabes que no tengo tiempo para ti…**

**-Pero que agresivo, ¿Te crees mucho por tener a esos dos contigo? ¡Já! No me hagas reír pequeño juguete, nada ha cambiado…**

Es molesto el hecho de que respire y por alguna maldita razón me lo encuentro en todas partes, al parecer aquel comentario les ha molestado a los chicos que me acompañaban, ya que se han colocado delante de mí, Burn parece animarse al ver sus rostros molestos… Mira a los dos chicos que siempre andan con él y éstos solo se sonríen, da unos pasos más adelantándose para quedar más cerca de Afuro, esa sonrisa cínica y de burla es lo que más detesto de su rostro.

**-Haruya, creo haberte dicho que no quería volver a verte… Creí que te lo había dejado más que claro la última vez**

**-¿En serio? Pues la verdad no me acuerdo haberme encontrado contigo, me pregunto porque… ¡Ah! Ya sé, tal vez es porque eres muy poca cosa para que te recuerde**

**-Muy confiado como siempre, ¿No?... Seré benevolente el día de hoy y te dejaré tranquilo por hoy, pero te lo advierto… Ahora el chico es de mi grupo, si lo molestas me molestas a mí, ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa verdad?**

**-Tsk… Vámonos, esto no se quedará así…**

**-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Le dirás a Gazel que venga en tu ayuda?**

**-Atsuya, basta… No necesitamos pelear ahora…**

**-Cuida tus palabras enano, no siempre tendrás a "angelito" contigo… y cuando eso vuelva a ocurrir ruega porque no te topes conmigo porque te haré pagar el que tan solo lo nombres basura…**

Luego de aquellas palabras Burn y los dos sujetos que le seguían se marcharon, yo tan solo me quedé observando lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo, la verdad era poco lo que entendía ya que nunca presté atención a los pleitos de otros, pero al parecer entre ellos no existía una amistad; tras retomar la conversación terminaron por invitarme a su reunión para que me integrara por completo a lo que he accedido, ¿Qué tan malo podría llegar a ser?

_:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:_

Mi plan al parecer no mostraba indicios de fallos, lo que me animaba cada vez más… En cuanto a Atsuya y su grupo no los volví a ver, ellos tenían sus asuntos y yo los míos, ya estábamos en la última hora de la tarde, la clase pronto acabaría y mi plan daría inicio, ya he hablado con el delegado de mi clase para realizar por esta vez su trabajo en el concejo estudiantil a lo que el chico ni peros ha objetado, era de suponer. El timbre que daba término a la clase al fin de deja escuchar, la clase acaba y el maestro se va, tomo mis cosas y salgo del salón directo al salón del consejo estudiantil; ya no hay opción a retractarme, nada podría salir mal. Ya he llegado, la puerta está abierta por lo que entro y observo, solo había una sola persona, mi objetivo… Pero al parecer todo estaba a mi favor, estabas dormido, junto la puerta sin llegar a cerrarla… Camino hacia el gran escritorio donde el presidente del concejo se encontraba apoyado mientras dormía al parecer muy profundamente…

**-Puede que no tengas nada que ver en esto, pero no hay nada más que hacer…**

Te susurré muy bajito para no despertarte, me encontraba a tu lado, dejé la carpeta que debía dejar en tu poder y con cuidado me acerqué a tu rostro, un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas, estaba nervioso, que estupidez, es solo un beso… quité mi cabello para que no interfiriera y te observé, mantenías tu rostro de lado y los labios entreabiertos, sin duda una posición bastante tentadora, completo mi acción y sin más te besaba, aunque claro fue bastante superficial ya que no podía hacer mucho o te acabaría despertando y no era mi deseo en ese momento, para cuando me separé de ti, tú continuabas dormido, parecías cansado te sonreí en una acción inconsciente para luego escuchar como la puerta se cerraba con fuerza, me sobresalté y miré casi al instante pero ya no había nadie allí, el ruido te despertó.

**-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Perdón, me dormí…**

**-Descuida, solo venía a dejar ese reporte de la clase que faltaba, el delegado debía irse y me he ofrecido a traerlo en su lugar**

**-Oh, entiendo… Gracias, lo revisaré luego, ¿Necesitas algo más?**

**-No, era solo eso… Deberías descansar un poco, pareces muy cansado, hasta luego…**

**-Pensaré en tu consejo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

**-Sakuma… Sakuma Jirou**

**-Bien Sakuma… Adiós**

Salí lo más rápido que pude del lugar, ¿Acaso se habrá dado cuenta de lo que hice? No, no lo creo… No sé quien fue la persona que entró, solo espero que no hayan visto nada, pero mi plan daba inicio, eso solo fue una pequeña distracción, pronto daría mi siguiente paso.

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:

Bueno~ aquí subo el capítulo 2 de este fic, con algunos problemas de pérdida de inspiración y las clases me he atrasado un poco, pero ya iré actualizando, espero que sea de su agrado y bueno, si no ha quedado algo muy claro me lo hacen saber~ Siguiente capítulo "Relaciones Peligrosas", y como todos mis fic~ este capítulo va dedicado a kaichou~ (violetaotakugirl) que me ayuda a tener toda mi inspiración para escribir~ xDDD sabe que la quiero kaichou… saludos~


	3. Capítulo 3: Relaciones Peligrosas

Capítulo 3: "Relaciones peligrosas"

Por fin había llegado el tan esperado viernes, al parecer a mis padres les agradaba el verme más a gusto con mi Instituto. Sé que están preocupados… De alguna manera eh estado descuidando un poco mis horarios de estudios, tampoco es como si mis notas hayan bajado, sigo siendo el mejor de mi clase, no tengo de que preocuparme, al menos no por ahora… Eso es, todo está yendo bastante bien. Ahora que recuerdo, ayer creo haber conocido al chico que está con Burn… Por esas casualidades de mi mala suerte me topé con ese idiota en la heladería cerca del parque, la que queda camino a casa, iba con un chico peliblanco de orbes azulinos, era como estar frente a un iceberg en el centro del atlántico y en pleno invierno… A decir verdad no entiendo como puede haber alguien en este mundo capaz de soportar a esa masa impulsiva y sin cerebro de Burn… Pero como se dice "Los opuestos se atraen" de seguro no deben de ser muy diferentes; ya que, tampoco es mi problema, no seré yo el que luego se enfermará por comer cosas de mala calidad como "eso"…

Parece que me apresuré demasiado, demonios… Estoy un poco nervioso, desde que llegué aquí será la primera vez que salga con "amigos" por la noche… Amigos, suena bien, no parecen malas personas, de hecho me agradan mucho, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que me haría amigo del hijo del Director de mi Instituto? De hecho, aun no termino de convencerme de ello… En fin, tenemos la misma edad así que no hay problemas; mientras jugaba con una pequeña pelota mi móvil comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Atsuya , antes de leerlo me asomé por la ventana y vi un lujoso auto estacionado frente a la puerta de mi casa, por acto reflejo mi ceja se alzó, ellos viven en un mundo muy diferente al mío… Ahora si me estoy terminando de convencer… Definitivamente…

**-¡JIROU~! ¡YA LLEGAMOS!**

**-Atsuya no grites, para eso enviaste un mensaje, ¿No?**

**-Ya lo sé, pero tal vez no lo vio…**

Yo por mi parte sonreí al escucharles y tomando mis cosas, la cuales llevaría conmigo esa noche salí de mi refugio más conocido como habitación más me detuve por la curiosidad que despertó en mi por lo que decía aquel mensaje que segundos atrás había recibido mi móvil…

**-¿Cómo esperaba que leyera algo del mensaje si no escribe nada…? Será idiota…**

Ignorando lo idiota que el de cabellos rosáceos a veces podía llegar a ser terminé de bajar las escaleras y despidiéndome increíblemente rápido de mis padres salí de casa, como si estuviese evitando el que algo o alguien frustrara mi salida… Afuro se encontraba ahí, junto a su auto, mirándome con aquella pequeña sonrisa que solía llevar en su perfecto rostro, como siempre resplándecía, quizás sea la poca costumbre pero aun lo siento algo molesto cada vez que lo observo, pero es como si tuviese una luz propia que nunca desaparece. En fin, les saludé bastante animado y subimos al lujoso auto de Afuro para ir al punto de encuentro y reunirnos con el resto del grupo. Atsuya estuvo conversando hasta que llegamos al dichoso lugar que me tenía con las ansias a flor de piel; mentiría si dijese que la plática estaba aburrida, iba lo suficientemente enganchado como para ni siquiera percatarme por donde iba el auto… Pero la plática encontró su fin con el aviso de Afuro, el cual se estacionaba con elegancia y maestría.

**-Bien, suficiente de tus teorías de supervivencia Atsu, ya llegamos…**

**-Que aburrido eres… Jirou, ven te enseñaremos el lugar, te va a gustar…**

**-¡Ya voy, espérenme…!**

No había que tener tacto para ver mi entusiasmo y, a pesar de que la entrada del Pub en el que nos encontrábamos estaba bastante repleta de gente esperando ingresar no tuvimos problemas para pasar por un costado y ya está, sin hacer fila alguna estábamos dentro del inmenso lugar, a veces me impresiona el poder que puede tener una simple tarjeta de plástico, pero bueno, era mi primera salida desde que había llegado así que nada de pensar demasiado, solo por esta vez dejaré la lógica estricta a un lado y me dedicaré a disfrutar a pleno este momento… Disfrutaré hasta caer rendido por el cansancio…

**-¡Hola chicos! Con que ya habían llegado**

**-Fubuki-san, Afrodi-san… Sakuma-kun bienvenidos, les estábamos esperando…**

Que puedo decir, se sentía bien el ser reconocido, tenía que admitirlo, está situación me animaba aun más de lo que ya estaba, quizás esté exagerando pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento como un pequeño niño ingenuo frente a su regalo de navidad.

El sitio estaba casi repleto y eso que aun no era ni medianoche; conversamos, reímos y bailamos, también debo reconocer que bebí un poco de alcohol, no sabía tan mal… al menos no tan mal para ser la primera vez que lo hacía…

**-Atsuya, quiero ir al baño… ¿Dónde queda?**

**-¿Qué? Ah, el baño… ¿Dónde estaba…? Creo que era por aya, hacia tu derecha o por mi derecha o no sé, da igual…**

Mejor dejaba aquello y simplemente me dedico a buscarlo yo mismo, en el estado en el que se encontraba mi "anfitrión" era más seguro animarse a incursionar solo y perderme por mi cuenta, dejé mi vaso sobre la mesita que estaba junto a Atsuya y caminé por el lugar por una orilla, entre el ruido de la música, las conversaciones risas y gritos de los presentes, las luces intermitentes y mi "leve" mareo que más seguro que la orilla… Nunca creí que llegaría al baño tan rápido, aunque no me quejaba, era un alivio y me tranquilizaba el no haberme perdido. Entré y observé el lugar, tan blanco y resplandeciente hizo que cerrara mis ojos casi al instante, para cuando ya me acostumbré al lugar caminé hacia mi destino final y tras terminar me dirigí al lavado, fue encontes cuando mis ojos se centraron el mi reflejo en el espejo, tenía las mejillas con un leve sonrojo, era estúpido pero me causó algo de gracia por lo que me sonreí… De pronto la voz de alguien me erizó la piel asustándome, creyendo que estaba solo… Me tomó por sorpresa, diablos… Para cuando descubrí de quien provenía la voz me relajé y hasta por poco y me burlo…

**-Tal parece que se pasó en copas… Lástima por ti, yo me iré a disfrutar por ti aunque no tenga idea de quien seas…**

Pero que diablos estoy haciendo, ahora resulta que hablo con los borrachos en un baño, quizás yo también esté alejándome de mis límites a lo que podría llamarse estar "sobrio".

Una última mirada al espejo y salí del baño donde al cerrarse la puerta quedé ciego una vez más, pero esta vez por la escasa luz que podía utilizar para guiar mi camino de regreso… Un momento, ¿Por dónde llegué? ¿Por mi derecha o por mi izquierda? Genial Jirou, te haz olvidado del camino de regreso. La gran mayoría se encontraba en la pista de baile, sin mucho que hacer comencé a caminar rodeando la barra, de pronto alguien me detiene del brazo, un chico que a primera vista aparentaba más edad que yo. Era bastante atractivo la verdad, se notaba que el dinero había estado en su vida desde que el chico había llegado al mundo… Un niñito de papi, genial…

**-¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado… **

**-Vamos tranquilo, te invito una copa… ¿Te animas?**

**-…**

**-Anda, no seas tímido que no muerdo, soy muy gentil con la gente linda como tú…**

**-…Solo una y me largo…**

**-Claro, no tienes que ser tan arisco pequeña lindura**

**-No me llames lindura que no soy una chica…**

Tsk,… ¿Quién rayos se cree este sujeto para llamarme así? A pesar de que me había molestado, por alguna razón me senté a su lado y observé el vaso que el barman dejaba frente a mi para luego observar al chico sin escrúpulos que me había invitado de la nada, aquella sonrisa altanera en su rostro… Que molesto… Sin hacer más tiempo sostuve el vaso entre mi mano y así acabar pronto aquella invitación que estúpidamente acepté.

No pasó más aya del segundo trago cuando mis ojos se centraron en la silueta que ya conocía, un chico que sinceramente no esperaba toparme en ese lugar, para cuando reaccioné ya no quedaba contenido en mi vaso, me sentía extraño…

**-¿Kidou…? ¿Pero qué tenía esto…?**

Tras unos segundos todo comenzó a dar vueltas, la cabeza dolía y el chico soltó una risa divertida, ¿Por qué demonios soy tan ingenuo?

**-¿Qué le has puesto…? Mal-dito…**

**-Quien diría que serías así de fácil niñito… Ven conmigo, hay alguien que estará muy contento de verte el día de hoy lindura…**

Sin muchos problemas el chico me tomó de la cintura y colocó uno de mis brazos sobre su cuello, me apegó a él y me sacó de ahí, estaba consciente de todo pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba como quisiera, parecía un títere a disposición de ese miserable… ¿Y ahora qué hago? Tengo que decirle a alguien o estaré en problemas, pero… Maldición, no puedo hablar. Mi vista se nubla por momentos, me siento mal, mareado… pero hay algo, siento calor, mi pulso ya se ha acelerado junto a mi respiración, el aire se hace poco por lo que no pasa mucho para respirar un tanto agitado, el chico que me sostenía lo nota y su sonrisa se amplia. Ya nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento y lo peor es que no hay nadie cerca, siento sus manos recorrer mi abdomen mientras besa mi cuello, yo solo siento asco… y el calor que seguía aumentando. Mi cuerpo se estremece por el contacto físico sin que yo lo quisiera, pero lo que más rabia me daba al tiempo de ya no comprender era que en vez de gritarle y escupirle un par de insultos para hacer que me soltara lo único que salió de mi boca fueron jadeos, gemidos suaves y entrecortados; ¡Ese no soy yo! ¿¡Qué me hicieron1?

**-Que lindo… Lástima que no pueda jugar contigo por más tiempo lindura, aunque con un par de gemidos más tal vez logres convencerme…**

**-Dé-jame…**

**-Suficiente, no te pagué para que lo usaras, el juguete es mío…**

La voz de un tercero se hacia presente, una voz que me sonaba horriblemente familiar… ¿Por qué… De todas las miles de personas despreciables que conozco tenía que ser Fudou? Como pude levanté la mirada para verificar si realmente era él… No me equivocaba… Mi cuerpo se estremeció con fuerza, ya estaba bañado en una fina capa de sudor, tengo miedo, esto no me gusta nada… Quiero irme… No quiero quedarme con ellos, mis jadeos eran audibles para ambos chicos en el lugar sin problemas, lo sé porque el lívido en los ojos de ambos se reflejaba a simple vista, relamían sus labios… El ojiverde se acercó a mí y me sostuvo del mentón con su tacto que lo caracterizaba, mis mejillas sonrojadas ardían por dentro, mi mirada excitada le observaba sin yo quererlo a duras penas, las fuerzas me abandonaban pero no les daría el gusto de verme más frágil de lo que ya estaba… Despreciablemente mi cuerpo se estremeció ante aquel toque, mis manos en busca de algo donde sostenerse llegaron a los hombros del chico frente a mi, aunque no me gustara debía afirmarme o terminaría en el suelo… El calor parecía quemar mis venas en cada latido acelerado… Dios, un fuerte gemido se me escapó al sentir la mano del estúpido en mi entrepierna, sosteniéndome con fuerza y firmeza pero sin llegar a dañarme… Se acercó a mi oído y lo mordió…

**-Te enseñaré a no meterte conmigo niñato ingenuo… Y de paso te haré un favor y te enseñaré los gustos de Yuuto para que los tengas presentes una próxima vez que se te ocurra besarlo bastardo… Nos vamos…**

No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo se enteró de eso? Con la poca cordura que aun lograba mantener junto a mí, a duras penas me arrepentí de haberlo hecho… El chico que me había llevado hasta ese sitio me soltó por completo y se fue como si nada tras recibir algo de dinero, me sentía peor que un objeto en una subasta… Malditos miserables… Con el cuidado que poseía el ojiverde me tiró al asiento trasero de su auto al parecer y, cerrando la puerta, se subió echó andar el coche y me sacó del Pub, Pub al que fui con mis "amigos" a pasar un momento agradable había terminado en una horrible pesadilla… ¡Estoy siendo secuestrado y nadie lo notó! Alguien, el que sea… Ayúdeme…

**-Ni se te ocurra dormirte, la noche apenas da inicio…**

Es lo que le escucho decir, alzo la mirada con inquietud, temor y frustración, intento acomodarme para a lo menos quedar de forma digna sentado en el asiento, mis jadeos seguían saliendo con cada movimiento que hacía y aunque no quería, aun sentía la mano del idiota sobre mi pantalón, no digo que me gustara pero me alivió un poco, es lo que más detesto y no quiero admitir… La sonrisa burlona que estaba en tu rostro es tan molesta, pero no puedo mantenerme callado… Quise abrir la puerta del coche y simplemente tirarme fuera, no estaba pensando ya, pero te haz dado cuenta antes de que lo lograra y le has colocado el seguro desde tu asiento, tu risa burlona llega a mis oídos y yo solo muerdo mi labio inferior con rabia… De seguro mi tortura y frustración es música para tus oídos… La ropa que traigo puesta me está molestando demasiado… Es casi como si la tela hiriese mi piel, pero al mismo tiempo el contacto es casi vital… Es insoportable…

**-Calor… T-Tengo calor…**

Entre mis jadeos esa frase fue lo único que se logró articular, como si mis pensamientos se hubiesen materializados en aquella corta frase que como respuesta solo obtuvo un par de palabras obscenas del idiota… Con mi mano acaricié mi cuello quitando mi cabello para buscar algo de comodidad pero al verte tras el espejo retrovisor me estremecí y nuevos quejidos intentando ser gemidos sutiles escaparon de mi boca, estabas excitado al verme y escucharme, ¿Por qué…?

Al parecer ya habíamos llegado, ¿A dónde? No lo sé, miró por la ventana a mi alrededor pero estaba oscuro y yo aun me encontraba mareado y sin fuerzas. La puerta se abre y me sacas del auto, sin fuerzas ni para reprochar nada me dejo cargar sobre tu hombro… De brazos caídos y con mi mirada perdida en algún punto en el suelo; mis sentidos estaban muy alterados siquiera para darme cuenta de lo que a mí alrededor pasaba. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que caí como un cuerpo inerte sobre lo que al parecer era una cama, intento sentarme pero mi cuerpo no me obedece, te escucho reír una vez más, pero esta vez era con malicia… Quedé finalmente boca arriba y solo te miraba, mi visión ya era algo borrosa pero estaba consciente… Eso era lo que más me perturbaba de todo…

**- Espero que esos buenos para nada te hayan entrenado un poco, no soy de los que pierden el tiempo en enseñar… Pero dicen que eres inteligente y que eres el favorito de los profesores, así que asumiré que al menos ellos si te han entrenado lo suficiente como para no hacerme perder el tiempo mocoso… **

**-Déjame ir… No q-quiero estar aquí…**

**-No hasta que aprendas que… ¿Sabes? Los juguetes ajenos no se toman, culpa a tus padres por no enseñarte algo tan simple como eso basura**

Te miré con miedo, aunque no quería darte a conocer como me sentía ya era inútil, no veo como poder huir bien librado de esto… Te acercaste a mi mientras te quitabas algo de ropa, me estremecí y un jadeo fuerte se escuchó en el lugar cuando rozaste mi piel, un grito ahogado le siguió cuando comenzaste a quitarme la ropa y lágrimas rodaron por mis rojizas mejillas cuando me di cuenta de que estaba perdido… Excitación, miedo, terror… Exaltado, inquieto, nervioso, dudoso, deseoso… No sé, ya no sé nada, solo espero que todo acabe ya… Mi llanto solo iba en aumento, silencioso y ahogando jadeos y gemidos solo hacían excitarte animal, eres una maldita bestia sedienta de carne fresca… Me volteaste y amordazaste mi boca, ataste mis manos tras mi espalda y mis pies uno a cada esquina de la cama dejando mis caderas levantadas, volteé ligeramente para ver lo que hacías y me quedé helado, palidecí al ver que preparabas una cámara de vídeo… eres un enfermo, ahora lo he comprobado, te ríes al ver mi expresión, te niego con la cabeza sollozando un poco más fuerte, tú sacas un plumón permanente, te acercas a mi y me escribes en la piel, no sé lo que dice…

**-Ya todo está listo… Vamos a comenzar…**

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza esperando que, al abrirlos, todo haya sido un mal sueño, solo una pesadilla que olvidaré…

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Hola~ ¡Tiempo sin actualizar! Lo siento realmente, pero entre las mil y un cosas que he estado haciendo había olvidado escribirlo y para cuando lo escribí no lograba terminar de pasarlo a Word eweUu! Si! Soy una floja, lo admito x3 espero que les guste este nuevo cap. Ahora si, los siguiente 3 caps, ya los tengo escritos, solo me falta terminar de pasarlos a Word xDDUu que espero hacerlo mañana o dentro de este fin de semana x3

Gracias por los comentarios recibidos en los caps anteriores, en serio me alegran bastante cuando los leo~ xD así que trataré de no ser tan irresponsable con la fecha de actualización xDUu Sin más, cualquier duda, curiosidad y todo solo pregunten y dentro de este año las responderé, ok no xDD


End file.
